


Father

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Also Gustav is Alfonse and Sharena's dad, Chapter 4 Book 2 spoilers-, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, OC Summoner, POV First Person, haVE SOME ANGST GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: "Is what you said earlier true, Alfonse? That your father doesn't even cast a glance..." Her voice was quiet, hesitant. Her gaze avoided me. Her posture told me that she wasn't feeling anything positive. Her shoulders were drooped, her arms hung loose in her lap.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME GIVE ALFONSE LOVE THROUGH THIS FICLET.
> 
> Also, this is from Alfonse's point of view. Just a head's up. The pains in Alice's body is me lowkey complaining about my own heccin' pain though, it has no real significance, I just wanna complain in some form.

While on the long, tiring road to Nifl, we had set up camp many times. This instance was no different. Everyone had worked together to get tents set up, and to get a fire ready. Our Summoner Alice, who had gotten used to cooking over a fire, had been on kitchen duty, so everyone with us on our way to Nifl had bustled about excitedly, wondering what sort of meal was going to be provided today. She always did cook things that had originated from her world, since they were recipes she was most comfortable with. Everything was peaceful, for once - a nice change.

 

I sat a bit away from the camp. I needed time to cool off. Today had been hard on me, I was sore pretty much everywhere. Fólkvangr was laid in the grass beside me, and I had expected to be alone, at least for awhile. Though I was wrong. I heard footsteps behind me, and so I had turned around to see who it was. My surprise had risen high though, when I saw Alice - as stated before, she was supposed to be on kitchen duty. She cast a smile at me, her pace increasing until she stood beside me. "Before you ask, someone else took kitchen duty. My pains are returning, at the worst time as well."

 

Ah. Poor Alice. Always in pain, whether it be from the depressive thoughts that cloud her mind, or from the physical ones that haunted her back and... Lower region. To acknowledge she was heard, I nodded, and wordlessly invited her to sit down next to me. When she sat down, she gave a small gasp of pain, before taking a deep breath to deal with her ailments. I'd have to take her down to the Healer later, I reminded myself. Alice never liked going on her own interest.

 

There was silence between us for a minute. But then she spoke again. "Is what you said earlier true, Alfonse? That your father doesn't even cast a glance..." Her voice was quiet, hesitant. Her gaze avoided me. Her posture told me that she wasn't feeling anything positive. Her shoulders were drooped, her arms hung loose in her lap.

 

I froze. But answered anyway. "Not even a small one, Alice..."

 

I felt her grab my hand, and I looked down at the contact, watching her pull off my glove so she could carefully rub rub my knuckles with a soft, cold thumb. "I know what it's like. To have a father who is angry, even disappointed. It's rough. And that disappointment can hurt mentally... But also physically."

 

The last part caught me off guard. I looked to her, and shortly after, she looked to me. "The choice you have made was a good one - I'm glad you've joined the Order of Heroes. It shows how brave you are, and shows how willing you are to protect your people. Some may not look at it that way. They may see it as you throwing away your life. So don't let your father's anger worry you, okay?"

 

I sharply inhaled. How do I even respond to that? Her words were fulfilling. She was proud of me. I think she took my silence as a hint of sadness, for she got onto her knees (to be able to see over me, to cover me, no doubt) and slid her arms around me. I sighed, letting it happen and genuinely enjoying it - Alice's hugs were so meaningful, it was hard not to enjoy them. My cheeks felt warm, my eyes stung. Ah, I knew this sensation all too well... I was crying. And when a sob escaped my mouth, she rested a hand on my head and stroked it with her thumb, humming to me.

 

* * *

 

 

I felt like it had been a long time I had spent in Alice's embrace, crying my eyes out into her chest (no, I would never utilize an opportunity as this, mind you). When I had finally quieted down, Alice gasped in pain again, releasing me and placing her hands on her hips to apply pressure to her pained area. "Oh, Alice," I spoke with a slightly broken voice, "why haven't you visited a Healer about those pains yet?"

 

"...I didn't want to bother them." Of course that was her reply. With a small sigh, I stood up and scooped her into my arms - she wasn't going to move anytime soon with how bad her pains get.

 

"Then I guess I'll take you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was badly constructed. 
> 
> Anyway, now that I have given my boy love and complained about pains, have a link to my empty Tumblr account which I will use to shitpost things, sometimes Fire Emblem, sometimes Bloodborne. Give friends pls:  
> https://hoonter.tumblr.com/


End file.
